


First Time for It

by JustAnotherMadOne



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: F/M, First Dates, The Spine knows dating, awkward!peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherMadOne/pseuds/JustAnotherMadOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'The Spine had never seen Peter Walter 6 so fidgety in such a long time.<br/>  It was strange enough to think that a 28 year old man who was in charge of a leading company in robotics would only just now start to think about dating, but it was intensified by how, despite his initial confidence in the matter, he suddenly became extremely sheepish.'</p><p> </p><p>Peter Walter VI may have experience with robots and business, but he does need help from The Spine - after all, women are a mystery to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time for It

The Spine had never seen Peter Walter 6 so fidgety in such a long time.

It was strange enough to think that a 28 year old man who was in charge of a leading company in robotics would only just now start to think about dating, but it was intensified by how, despite his initial confidence in the matter, he suddenly became extremely sheepish.

\- - -

The silver automaton could remember the exact moment when Peter explained the situation to him. The masked man had called him to one of his many offices (this time it was the ‘aquarium office’, named for the ridiculous amount of fish tanks inside), a sense of panic in his tone. As soon as he had arrived, The Spine was pulled into the room and dragged to a hard wooden stool.

“You’ve dated girls, right?” Peter asked immediately, flopping down into a tattered swivel chair. “I mean, I have seen you go out and come back with a lot of girls over the years.”

The silver automaton blinked in confusion. What was going on exactly?

The masked man seemed to realise the problem and sighed. “So… as you know, I had to go to a business convention in Anaheim the other week. While I was there, I met a very nice woman who didn’t mind the fact that I’m like… this.” He said, gesturing vaguely to his mask. “We talked and we decided to go out on the weekend and I have no idea how to go on a date with anyone, let alone a very pretty woman!”

The Spine nodded, understanding straight away. Even though he definitely romanced several woman (both human and robot), he still did have a few issues. However, he had learned several lessons from those escapades. And considering that Rabbit had only briefly dated and claimed to have fallen in love with a toaster and Hatchworth had no experience with social interaction, let alone the minefield known as romance, it made sense Peter would go to him.

“Well, I’m very happy that you’ve found someone Peter.” He said with a small smile. “So, what’s her name? What is she like?”

The questions seemed to make Peter brighten up. “Her name’s Shauna. Shauna Myrtle Burke, and she’s 26. She said she was born in Boston, but her parents are from Johannesburg and she moved to San Diego to study Chemistry and engineering and she works for the Delarue Company…” He began, seeming to fidget with excitement as he spoke. “She has a younger brother and she does tai chi and she’s working on a companion programme for people recovering from brain trauma…”

“She sounds very interesting.” The Spine said, feeling his core warm. He had seen Peter grow up and to see him gushing over someone was a delight. “I’m curious though. What is it about her that you like?”

“Everything!” Peter squeaked. “She is incredibly smart and she knows a lot about chemistry, as well as African history and mythology… and she’s really funny and she’s memorised the opening soliloquy from Richard III, and she’s a good dancer… and she’s really pretty! She has very nice dark eyes, really soft hair and her smile…” A soft sigh left him, resting his head in his hands.

The Spine nodded, his smile widening in joy. “Again, she sounds like a delight.” He said, crossing his legs and leaning back in his seat. “What did you have planned for the date?”

However, that question made Peter pause and glance away, embarrassment radiating off of him in droves. “Well… I really didn’t know what to say… I don’t know what would be a good thing to do for a date…” He admitted with a murmur. “But, Shauna said that she has a season pass to the local theatre, so she said we were going to have dinner at a really fancy restaurant and then go see a performance of ‘A Midsummer Night’s Dream’… I’m nervous about it.”

“Is there something about it in particular that’s bothering you?”

“The eating part. I mean, she did say she likes me how I am, but still… what if she freaks out? She might never want to see me or she’ll think I’m a weirdo… or at least, more than usual…” Peter sighed and slammed his head down onto the desk. “What do I do?”

The Spine’s smile fell, reaching a hand out and placing it on the human’s shoulder. He watched a pair of reef triggerfish swim in one of the tanks, weaving in and out of coral. He looked back to Peter. “The first date is always the hardest. One of the best things is that you’ll have to keep calm.” He began, gently rubbing the other’s shoulder. “From what you’ve told me, Shauna sounds like she really likes you and you did say that she doesn’t mind the mask. Anyhow, remember to keep calm and… I’ll help you with a gift.”

Peter looked up and, if his mask hadn’t been there, he would have most likely looked ridiculously confused. “…A gift?” He asked.

“Like flowers or a fine wine.” The Spine continued. “Of course you’ll have to be mindful of what kind of flowers you offer and she might prefer a rosé over a sauvignon blanc…”

Peter seemed to perk up, listening intently to what the silver bot had to suggest.

\- - -

“This is very exciting!” Hatchworth cried, bouncing on his heels.

“Y-Y-Y-You look so good!” Rabbit cooed, adjusting Peter’s blue tie. “Aw, are you excited to have your d-date?”

The masked man nodded, although he still seemed to be shaking slightly. “Of course, but still nervous.” He said, clenching the yellow rose and white box in his hands. “I’ve… not done this before. How do I know if it goes well?”

Rabbit smiled. “Oh, you’ll know.” She said. “But, d-d-d-don’t worry! It’ll go fine!”

Peter was about to say something else, but was interrupted by the sound of a car engine outside. Peter froze, wincing slightly when he heard the engine stop and the car door open. “Guys, I’m not so sure now…” He stage whispered to everyone.

“You’ll be perfectly fine.” The Spine said with a smile. “Just keep calm and relax.”

The masked man nodded and breathed out, trying to stand up a bit straighter. It didn’t take long for someone to arrive at the entrance to the manor. “H-Hello, Shauna.” Peter greeted. “You look… very pretty tonight.”

The woman smiled. “Thank you Peter.” She said with a nod. “And you look fantastic.”

He looked down at his blue white suit, feeling warmth building up in his face. “Oh… th-thank you.”

Shauna smiled and looked to the three automatons gathered around. “Are these your friends, Peter?” She asked.

The Spine took the moment to look over Shauna, immediately seeing why Peter thought she was so beautiful.

She wore a mint green dress, high heels and a white bolero jacket. Her hair was a mane of black curls and she had dark brown eyes. However, there was one thing that drew the eye immediately.

Her skin was dark, but on her arms, hands, legs, neck and her left cheek were patches of pale skin. The Spine knew what this was; vitiligo. He hadn’t met many people with it, but he was fascinated.

Shauna was exactly as Peter said she was; beautiful.

“Yes. These are Rabbit, Hatchworth and The Spine.” Peter answered, seeming to relax a lot, taking a small step forward. “They’ve looked after me my whole life. But, most people know them as the robot band Steam Powered Giraffe.”

Shauna’s smiled widened. “That is amazing!” She declared. “It’s so nice to meet you all! My brother went to see one of your shows in Texas a few months back and he said you were stunning!”

“Oh, that is lovely to hear!” Hatchworth said with a wide smile.

The Spine glanced up at the grandfather clock, nodding to Peter and Shauna. “As much as I would love to know you more Miss Burke, didn’t you two have reservations?”

That question made her snap to attention. “Ah yes! Peter, I know you will love Il cigno d’argento. They do an amazing tiramisu.”

Peter laughed, seeming to have fully relaxed. He held his hand. “Um… sh-shall we?” He asked.

Shauna smiled brightly, taking hold of his hand. “Of course!”

With that, the two left the manor and walked to Shauna’s car – a copper 1972 Chevrolet Monte Carlo.

“Good luck!” Rabbit called out, waving to the couple. “Have f-f-fun!”

“See you soon!” Hatchworth added, for some reason waving a handkerchief in the air.

The Spine simply smiled as the couple drove off, confident that the date would go well. Or at least as much as it could.

\- - -

Four hours later, The Spine heard the car engine from earlier approaching. He put down his battered copy of The Old Man and The Sea and walked to window. He hid behind the claret-coloured curtains as he watched Shauna and Peter walk to the entrance of the manor.

“Tonight was amazing, Peter.” Shauna sighed contently, fiddling with a curl of Peter’s hair. “By the way, the rose was so beautiful and the macarons were very tasty.”

“I-I’m happy to hear you say that.” Peter responded. “You know, that was the first time I’ve baked macarons… or seen a Shakespeare play like that.”

She laughed. “Well, we must do things like that more often.” She declared, taking hold of Peter’s hand. “So… how about it? Will I see you again?”

Peter laughed softly. “I really hope so.”

Shauna smiled, lifting her other hand to Peter’s mask. She moved it up slightly, just enough to expose his pale and slightly scarred lips. She slowly leaned in and pressed a kiss against them.

The Spine couldn’t help but smile at the display, watching as the two said their goodbyes and Shauna began to walk back to her car. He simply waited for Peter to come back in as she drove away.

After a few moments of silence, the masked man walked into the living room, a goofy and dazed smile on his face. He sat down on the sofa and made a noise like a happy puppy.

The silver bot smiled. “Looks like it went well.”

Peter nodded. “Perfect.” He sighed, obviously away with the fairies.

The Spine laughed. “Good to hear.” He said, putting a hand on the other’s shoulder. “Now come on, go to bed. You can tell me about it tomorrow.”

Peter nodded, already hoping that he would see Shauna again soon.

Maybe an art show or something like that.

**Author's Note:**

> I am honestly interested by vitiligo and a lot of photos I've seen of people with it look stunning - you guys are beautiful!
> 
> But, if you do have vitiligo and I screwed up somehow, please let me know. :P


End file.
